Pensées
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: Charles a un rituel. Chaque soir, il passe une heure dans le Cerebro pour rejoindre les pensées d'Erik, à l'insu de ce dernier.


Bon, alors je ressors de X-Men Apocalypse, qui était putain de génial au niveau du Cherik malgré la présence de l'agaçante Moira (mais je m'arrête là, ne spoilons pas !).

Du coup, j'en parlais avec la géniale Kuracker, qui a fini par me donner un prompt qui était "Toutes ces années, Charles n'avait cessé d'observer Erik en cachette. Puis vint le jour où il ne put plus le garder pour lui". Du coup, je me suis lancée. C'est un peu court, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'était une soirée habituelle. Jean était allongée sur le canapé, regardant distraitement la télévision avec Scott Summers, son meilleur ami – voire un peu plus si l'occasion finissait par se présenter.

Comme chaque soir, à vingt heures cinquante-cinq précisément, ils virent passer le professeur Xavier dans le couloir, installé dans son fauteuil roulant. Comme chaque soir, il avait l'air moins paisible que le reste de la journée, plus agité. Inquiet.

Jean n'avait pas besoin d'user de sa télépathie pour savoir que son rendez-vous de vingt-et-une heures avec le Cerebro était profondément anxiogène pour le professeur. Comme s'il avait ressenti son trouble face à la faille que présentait leur mentor, Scott posa doucement sa main sur la sienne, et comme chaque soir, Jean pensa à autre chose.

.

.

Hank attendait Charles devant la porte. Comme chaque soir, il demanda :

_ Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous accompagne ?

Il savait ce que le professeur faisait. Tous les soirs, avant d'aller se coucher, il passait une heure à chercher de nouveaux mutants ayant besoin d'aide. De leur aide.

_ Ça ira, merci, Hank, assura Charles en lui souriant d'un air paisible qui dissimulait mal son agitation intérieure. Ça ira… répéta-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

Hank acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et tourna les talons, laissant le professeur seul face à la porte du Cerebro.

Ils savaient tous deux que Hank n'irait pas se coucher avant que Charles ne ressorte de là, l'air tantôt inquiet tantôt mélancolique. Le Fauve ignorait ce que Charles pouvait bien voir là-dedans, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas toujours agréable.

Alors, il s'assit au bout du couloir et ouvrit son livre. Il avait une heure à tuer.

.

.

Charles n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer, son esprit trouvant immédiatement ce qu'il cherchait. C'était comme un lien, si profond que même lui, le grand télépathe, ne pouvait lutter.

Tout en lui fut immédiatement attiré dans cette unique direction, et il se retrouva précipité dans les pensées pleines de colère, de rage, de peur et de vengeance d'Erik Lensherr. Ce dernier, malgré son occupation étonnamment calme, ressentait toujours ce tourbillon d'émotions dévastatrices qui, Charles le savait, finiraient par causer sa perte.

Il lisait. La Thèse sur la mutation génétique de Charles Francis Xavier. Cela fit sourire Charles, du fond de l'esprit d'Erik. Cela faisait plusieurs soirs que son vieil ami se consacrait à la lecture de sa thèse, et le télépathe priait pour qu'il en tire un message de paix et non pas une déclaration de guerre.

Il ferma les yeux, et se laissa porter par les émotions d'Erik. Se laissant aller à ce qu'il s'interdisait toujours de faire, se glisser dans un esprit jusqu'à presque y perdre son identité propre. Il s'oubliait au profit d'Erik.

Erik, qui lui manquait depuis si longtemps.

Erik, qui encore une fois, avait choisi de le quitter.

Charles rouvrit les yeux en sursaut quand Erik laissa tomber sa thèse sur la table de nuit. C'était toujours dur de revenir à la réalité après une heure dans l'esprit de son ami, de redevenir lui-même après une infinité à être quelqu'un d'autre.

Vingt-deux heures. Il se frotta les yeux. Erik était réglé comme une horloge, se couchant tous les soirs exactement à la même heure. Avec lenteur, il se retira de l'esprit de son ami, y laissant comme toujours, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, un simple _bonne nuit, Erik._

Cette nuit, comme toutes les nuits, Charles Xavier savait qu'il rêverait d'Erik Lensherr.

.

.

Charles afficha un sourire d'excuse à l'intention de Jean, qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que ce n'était rien. Elle savait bien que le professeur ferait son tour habituel dans le Cerebro, comme il le faisait tous les soirs depuis six ans.

Pour la première fois, le jour précédent, il n'avait pu s'y rendre, ayant eu un souci avec un jeune mutant aux tendances pyromanes. Le gamin devait avoir cinq ans à tout casser, et il avait fallu les efforts conjugués de Jean et du professeur pour calmer le jeune John.

Elle comprenait donc parfaitement que le professeur soit inquiet de cette faille dans sa routine et ne quitte sa fête d'anniversaire pour une heure. Il reviendrait après, quand tous les enfants seraient couchés.

Elle embrassa rapidement Scott, passant à autre chose. On n'avait pas vingt-cinq ans tous les jours, après tout !

Quelques remarques et des « beeeh, ils sont amoureux » accueillirent son geste, et Scott se mit à rire, embrassant Jean à son tour. La jeune femme riait également, quand une soudaine douleur vrilla soudain son crâne.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, reconnaissant sans peine de quoi il s'agissait. De la peine. De l'horreur. De la tristesse. Et tout au fond, bien dissimulé, une intense colère.

Elle adressa un sourire distant à son petit ami et aux enfants, et quitta rapidement la pièce sans un mot de plus, se laissant guider par cette souffrance.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment étonnée quand elle se retrouva dans le Cerebro, juste derrière le professeur.

_ Professeur…

Il sursauta, tourna la tête vers elle. Une larme roulait le long de sa joue. Et comme s'il ressentait le brusque besoin de se confier, il lui raconta tout.

_ J'ai toujours été là, avec lui. Tous les soirs, je restais jusqu'à ce qu'il se couche, et après je rêvais de lui. Il lisait ou regardait la télévision, ou buvait quelques verres dans un bar. Il était toujours seul.

Elle tenta de comprendre, mais malgré le manque de détails, le laissa parler sans l'interrompre.

_ J'avais le sentiment qu'ainsi, il ne m'avait pas totalement rejeté de sa vie. J'avais la sensation de pouvoir encore être avec lui. Comme c'était le cas avant…

La voix du télépathe se brisa, alors que Jean commençait à assembler les morceaux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme pour mettre le professeur Charles Xavier dans cet état. Erik Lensherr, alias Magneto.

_ Ce soir, finit-il d'une voix éteinte. Ce soir, il était avec une femme.

Et nul besoin de spécifier ce qu'ils faisaient.

Charles Xavier éclata en sanglots.

.

.

Erik se leva, laissant son amante d'un soir ronfler dans son lit. Debout, nu, face à la fenêtre, il contemplait la tempête qui faisait rage à l'extérieur, et savait que la météo faisait écho à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il se demanda si Charles ressentait la même chose.

Charles qui avait oublié de le visiter hier soir, sans un mot ni une excuse. Erik avait passé la nuit à attendre la présence familière dans sa tête, inquiet. Il avait contacté Raven, qui avait contacté une source, tout ça pour apprendre qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier. Simplement, Charles Xavier n'était pas venu.

Il pinça les lèvres.

Non, il n'avait pas baisé cette femme pour punir Charles. Pas du tout. Aucune personne saine d'esprit n'utiliserait une fille de joie pour blesser le télépathe le plus puissant du monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Télépathe qui était totalement amoureux de lui. Télépathe qu'Erik contrôlait totalement.

Télépathe qui se croyait subtil en pénétrant tous les soirs dans sa tête depuis plus de cinq ans. Comme si Erik ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il lui avait fallu une semaine pour comprendre, et après, il avait attendu cette heure qui leur était réservé impatiemment tout le reste de la journée.

L'absence de Charles la nuit précédente l'avait mis dans une rage folle.

Alors voilà.

Le mutant croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et pensa avec force, en espérant que Charles était encore connecté à son cerveau – il le sentait dans un coin, replié et blessé.

 _Ne t'avise jamais de manquer l'un de nos rendez-vous. C'est notre moment, c'est à nous._

Sans se retourner, il leva la main, et le couteau caché dans l'une de ses valises s'éleva, vint trancher la gorge de la prostituée.

 _Je te reste fidèle, Charles. Je fais à ta place ce que ta bonté naturelle ne t'autorisera pas à faire malgré la jalousie. Mais n'oublie pas, Charles…_

Le couteau s'essuya contre les draps blancs, avant de retourner à sa place dans la valise. Erik n'avait même pas tourné la tête.

 _Tu es à moi._

* * *

Je ne sais pas exactement à quel moment de la fic j'ai décidé qu'Erik était un psychopathe possessif, mais manifestement c'est le cas xD (c'est la faute des films. Il ressemble à ça, dans les films. Si, si, je vous jure !).

Merci pour votre lecture, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous !


End file.
